Guitar Hero
by Labripha
Summary: Cuando la segunda canción comienza, la gente ya está gritando su nombre, lo que le da el valor para soltarse, y cuando la tercera termina, la gente aclamaba más. Ellos obedecen, tocando una cuarta canción, incluso una quinta, no tardan en ponerse de acuerdo para tocar hasta una sexta. Tiene una enorme felicidad porque la gente los aclamaba como quería.


**_Disclaimer: Nada es de mi pertenencia. Sólo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro para su mero entretenimiento._**

 ** _Historia basada en el capítulo: S11 e14 - Guitar Queer-O_**

* * *

\- ¡Suficiente! Callen esa mierda.

El silencio se presenta de golpe, acompañado de un suspiro de fastidio por parte de la banda.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Uno de ellos cuestiona

\- Suenan peor que cuando me dio diarrea

Ella frunce el ceño, cruzándose de brazos rodando los ojos con molestia.

\- Eso es asqueroso, gordo

\- Pero verdadero – Responde Cartman – Miren, chicos, deberán practicar más de una vez a la semana.

Uno de ellos suspira contagiando al resto. Finalmente se quita la correa de su guitarra eléctrica y niega de manera lenta con la cabeza, lleno de decepción, el resto le imita, dejando de lado sus respectivos instrumentos, abandonando al líder de la banda y acompañantes, con extrañeza en sus rostros.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen? Nos falta ensayar más

\- Lo sentimos, Stan – Responde uno – No podemos seguir

Con desconcierto, observa como poco a poco salen del salón de música llevándose sus instrumentos con ellos.

\- Esperen, esperen… ¿Por qué? – Demanda – No pueden irse así, el concierto es en una semana. ¡Todavía nos falta por ensayar!

\- Esto se acabó, no podemos seguir… ¿No oíste al gordo?

\- ¡Hey! – Se oye a lo lejos

\- Somos un asco – Suspira el baterista – Tal vez tú puedas dar el concierto solo, eres el mejor de los cinco, somos un fracaso… Así que, de verdad, te deseamos suerte.

Bebe y Cartman notan a Stan solo en la tarima, sin decir una sola palabra al repentino abandono de la banda que formó en su primer año dentro de la universidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida parecía formar parte de una historia más dentro del cliché.

Compartía habitación con otro chico, gran alumno dentro de la facultad de medicina, con el sueño de ser el mejor veterinario de su pueblo natal, alistándose en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela hasta volverse _Quarterback_ y salir con la líder de las porristas, Wendy Testaburger, en una relación envidada y perfecta hasta su rompimiento tras dos años.

Calificado como uno de los más atractivos por una absurda lista que se hacía cada año formado por el consejo estudiantil – _conformado tanto por mujeres y hombres_ \- y está demás decir, chico popular… Organizando una banda como hobby hasta tocar en algún café de la ciudad una vez al mes con el propósito de volverse famoso.

Y justo cuando necesitaba de su propia banda para un concierto y quizá obtener algo del mismo, ellos deciden irse, renunciando a tres años de amistad y fama momentánea.

Está solo.

\- Podría decirles a los amigos de Clyde – Bebe, la mejor amiga de Wendy, habla intentando animar el joven pelinegro – Creo que su amigo Token toca el bajo y Tweek canta.

\- Y, el amigo de Kenny, toca la batería – Cartman siente lástima por el recién abandonado, así que decide ser bueno y ayudar – Podríamos decirle

\- No tiene caso – Stanley suspira quitándose la correa de su propia guitarra – Tardamos meses para poder tocar esa canción, el concierto es en una semana.

\- ¿Eso es todo, vas a desistir?

Deja caer su guitarra eléctrica ocasionando un chirrido que molesta a los dos espectadores gracias a que se hallaba conectado al amplificador, Marsh suspira y baja de la tarima de un solo salto, retirándose de la sala de música sin decir alguna otra palabra. La joven rubia lo ve marchar, sintiendo pena y tristeza por su parte, viéndolo tan decaído como en su rompimiento con Wendy.

\- Vamos, gordo – Bebe le dio un ligero golpe con su celular al brazo de Cartman – Busquemos nuevos miembros.

\- ¡Que no estoy gordo!

Cartman era el manager de la futura banda exitosa de Stan, ahora estaba desempleado, así que accedió a la idea de la muchacha – _Porque habría dinero de por medio si les iba bien en el concierto_ \- mientras Bebe era la vocalista con voz angelical.

Tenían idea de miembros, así que no iban tan vacíos.

* * *

Stan azota la puerta con un largo suspiro de desaliento y decepción, arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá de la sala en su pequeño departamento compartido; Se deja caer boca abajo en el mismo, cerrando los parpados sin el mínimo deseo de levantarse y enfrentar al mundo. El departamento se encuentra vacío, lo que le da la oportunidad de acomodarse mejor y encender el televisor.

Se incorpora muy a su pesar, conduciendo sus pies hacia la cocina, directamente a su refrigerador. Abre la puerta de la nevera, buscando una lata de cerveza con la mirada, buscando seguidamente en todos los compartimientos… La azota, lanzando un gruñido de ira al techo de su hogar.

\- ¡Kenny! – Grita

Se escucha un ladrido de perro y una queja de sus vecinos de arriba.

Observa una notita pegada en la puerta del congelador.

" _Salí con Tammy, me llevo todas las cervezas. No me esperes despierto… Sabes a qué me refiero._

 _Con amor, Kenny"_

Ya ni con morirse le bastaba.

Regresa al sofá, llevándose consigo una rebanada de pizza recalentada en un plato de plástico. Estira sus pies en la mesita que descansaba delante del sillón largo, cuando deciden tocar la puerta y él quiere llorar.

Decide no abrir, pero vuelven a tocar. Quiere un momento para sí y solamente le baja el volumen a tope a su televisor para no dar indicios de que hay alguien en el lugar, hasta que finalmente desisten y se marchan. Le da igual de quién podría ser, sabía que era probable que fuese un vendedor, que alguno de sus amigos llegando de imprevisto.

Come su pedazo de pizza con el volumen abajo y permanece allí, tendido sobre su diván, observando las noticias pasar, los comerciales, y programas especiales. Les deja de poner atención cuando decide ponerse a pensar en cómo decirles a los maestros encargados del concierto, que su banda no participaría.

Duda que crean que lo hará, son la menos conocida en todas las facultades, y de por sí no les tenían fe… Estaba seguro que nadie notaría si participaban o no.

Termina dormido, con el estrés en alto.

Pasan horas y él duerme ya con calma y silencio.

\- ¡Stan!

Hasta que una voz le interrumpe en su bello sueño donde Wendy accedía a volver con él, regresándole a la realidad y abriéndole los ojos, siendo el rostro de Kenny lo primero que ve. La luz del foco le molesta, desvía la cara hacia el respaldo del sofá rogándole a Kenneth no molestarle.

\- Arriba – Le golpea el brazo – Se nos hará tarde

\- ¿Para qué? – Susurra abrazando uno de los cojines – ¿No estabas con Tammy?

\- Canceló la salida. – Vuelve a pegarle ligeramente – Andando, arriba ya

\- Carajo… - Se incorpora mirándole mal - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las ocho y media – Asegura

Stan se encuentra confundido, pero accede a levantarse con pereza en cada parte del cuerpo, lanza un pesado bostezo y estira sus brazos hacia el techo.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – Pregunta mirando a Kenny caminando a la barra de la cocina.

\- ¿Te gusta el baloncesto?

Se encuentra aún más desconcertado a las palabras de su buen amigo, quien le despertó y le obligó salir de su departamento sin decir una sola oración más. Lo fuerza a manejar su propio auto hasta la universidad, escuchando lo bueno que era su novia Tammy tanto en lo sentimental como íntimo y él no desea escuchar, pero no tiene opción.

Se siente mal en ser el único en no tener novia dentro de su círculo de amigos… La tenía, pero ella prefirió una beca y no la culpaba, posiblemente habría escogido lo mismo – _Aunque era mentira_ -

Entran al estacionamiento dentro de la zona más visitada por los alumnos, donde la mayoría de facultades se hallaban reunidas junto a los edificios directivos. Apaga el auto, saliendo del mismo tras un suspiro.

\- ¿Ya me dirás qué hacemos aquí a las ocho y media? – Cuestiona con molestia guardando sus llaves en el bolsillo delantero – Es perturbador estar aquí a esta hora

\- Y no te has quedado media noche – Ríe Kenny y le indica por donde ir – Cartman me dijo que los miembros de tu banda desistieron y te abandonaron

Sonaba tan mal la verdad…

\- Bebe y él, le han pedido a Butters unirse como el baterista para el concierto del sábado – Explica – A él y a Token, Tweek parece ser que se negó.

\- ¿Lo hicieron? – Pregunta Stanley con sorpresa – No sabía

\- Claro que no, te has dormido como desde las tres de la tarde y te has perdido tanto – Se burla – Pero como sea, ambos aceptaron. Así que ya tienes un nuevo baterista y bajista

\- De todas formas, nos falta otro vocalista y guitarrista.

Kenny le guiña un ojo y Stan alza una de sus negras cejas en confusión.

\- Ya convencí a Craig de convencer a Tweek, tendrás otro vocalista mañana

Stan le negó con la mano y la cabeza mientras se dejaba guiar por los oscuros pasillos de cemento al aire libre del lugar.

\- Pero Tweek no es Craig – Toma aire – Él no se convence tan fácil, sobre todo si hay miles de personas mirándole

\- No conoces lo persuasivos que pueden ser entre sí, Tweek sentirá algo de culpa si rechaza lo que Craig le pida – Se encoge de hombros – Así funcionan esos dos enamorados.

Quizá tenía algo de razón.

\- Supongamos que accede, ¿Y el otro guitarrista?

Kenny ya no dice nada, solamente lo sigue guiando hasta llegar al campo abierto donde los de fútbol americano practicaban, lo guía hacia otro edificio más grande que Stan lo reconoce como el auditorio deportivo donde las de _volleyball_ y _basketball_ practicaban por las tardes.

Sigue a Kenny hasta la gran entrada, observando un partido de baloncesto en plena acción nada más al entrar. Hay gente alrededor, ovacionando al equipo de la universidad que jugaban contra los de Colorado, su estado natal.

Lo acompaña hasta tomar asiento en dos lugares vacíos en el medio de la gran vista, disculpándose por molestar a los que ya estaban antes.

\- Cartman me dio la idea…

\- ¿Quién…?

Kenny señala uno de los jugadores, un chico de cabello rizado y rojizo que en ese momento tenía el balón en sus manos.

\- Kyle Broflovski, estudiante de derecho, uno de los mejores del equipo de baloncesto – Kenneth presenta – Veintidós años, nacido en Mayo… Es de Colorado, así que está jugando contra su propio pueblo. El mejor de toda su generación, sin novia, pero cotizado en su facultad. Con tipo de sangre muy rara y de religión judía…

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - Pregunta Stan deteniendo su charla

\- Me tomé la libertad de buscar sobre él – Sonríe de lado – Siempre es bueno conocer al futuro miembro de la familia Marsh.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿A qué miembro te refieres?

Kenny ríe alto para sí, pero su risa se ve opacada por los altos gritos de emoción de la gente.

\- ¡Kenny!

\- Sabe tocar la guitarra, Tweek me dijo que tocaba los fines de semana en el café donde trabaja – Sigue explicando ignorando su queja – Y que es bueno

\- ¿Cómo diste con él? – Cuestiona sintiendo el caer de una palomita de maíz sobre su cabello negro que le hace molestar.

\- Cartman lo conoce – Responde – Me sorprende, pero se han peleado varias veces.

¿Por qué Stan no lo sabía?

\- Cartman le quitó la novia – Continúa – Heidi Turner salía con Kyle, pero al gordo le gustó y Heidi terminó con nuestro pelirrojo amigo para irse con el obeso después de una semana.

Se sintió mal por él en ese momento, eso era lo peor que le podía desear a un hombre.

\- ¿En serio no te enteraste? – Kenny lucía sorprendido – Fue la comidilla en octubre

Stan re memorizó las fechas y dio.

\- Me fui a Colorado una semana, tal vez por eso no lo sabía

\- Quizá… - Se encoge de hombros – Como sea, no digas que dimos con él gracias a Cartman

\- Pero cuando se entere que Cartman está en el equipo, renunciará

\- Para entonces, ya habré pensado en algo.

Siguen observando el partido, apoyando a ambos equipos – _Por parte de Stan_ \- uniéndose a los gritos de emoción. Lanzan una ovación cuando el marcador anuncia que la victoria se lo lleva el equipo de su universidad con una ventaja de dos puntos. En quince minutos, la gente comienza a retirarse pues el partido ha acabado. Ellos se quedan hasta que el auditorio se queda vacío.

Salen esperando a que el jugador salga de las duchas.

Para entretenerse, platican sobre el drama generado en el comedor del edificio de Kenny, cuando se formó una pelea de comida… Hasta que se ven interrumpidos por la salida de los miembros del equipo.

\- Hoy estuvo asombroso, ¡Definitivamente ganaremos el torneo esta vez!

Stan y Kenny entonces lo alcanzan a observar, va con una ushanka verde que apenas deja notar su cabello rojo, una chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones verdes oscuro. No era feo, nada feo…

Lleva una mochila en su espalda y otra en la mano, comienza a helar, así que se detiene del resto para sacar una bufanda de su maleta; Es enero, por lo que es común el bajón de temperatura. Uno de los chicos le espera, un chico de tez más oscura y cabello negro.

Kenny le da un golpecito en el costado a Marsh y él se arma de valor.

\- Hey, Kyle - El chico le habla - ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Mis padres tienen tu comida favorita en el menú

\- Me gustaría, pero mañana tengo examen y tengo que repasar.

\- ¿Entonces mañana?

\- Prometido

Stan cree que son amigos, así que decide negarse a hablar, pero Kenny lo empuja llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes. Marsh observa y tose incómodo.

\- Hola... - Saluda con la mano

-... ¿Stan Marsh? - Kyle se dirige a él

\- ¡Hey, me conoces! - En realidad, sí parece halagado.

\- Sería raro que alguien no te conociera con la fama que tienes - Responde el otro chico

\- ¿Te perdiste?

Que directo.

\- No, no, no, ahm... - Toma aire - ¿Puedo hablar por unos minutos contigo, Kyle?

Ahora es Kyle quien luce sorprendido de que Stanley Marsh supiera el nombre de un plebeyo como él.

\- Será rápido, lo prometo.

Sobre todo, si el príncipe llega para verlo a él directamente a hablar de un tema importante... O así luce. Suspira, accediendo de buena manera, diciéndole a su amigo que se marchara, aun así, su amigo termina quedándose a esperarle... Kenny decide hacerle compañía charlando de lo bueno que estuvo el partido.

Los cuatro entran al auditorio, Stan y Kyle se alejan para hablar en privado y con comodidad...

\- ¿Y bien...?

\- Verás... La escuela organizó un concierto para despedir a los alumnos graduados en diciembre... Y ehm...mi… banda - Carraspea - Mi banda participaba…

Kyle escucha.

\- Y... ¡Estuvo bastante entretenido el partido! Aplastaron a Denver... Debería ponerme mal porque soy de Colorado y-

\- Te estás desviando - Kyle interrumpe cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Qué? P-Pero si el partido estuvo grandioso

Kyle suspira, dejando caer sus hombros.

\- Si has venido a halagar el partido, gracias por la consideración - Toma su maleta del suelo y se gira hacia su amigo - David, vámonos ya.

El otro asiente y se despide de Kenneth agradeciendo también sus halagos por el juego, entonces comienzan a marcharse hacia la salida. Stan se muerde el labio inferior sabiendo que es un cobarde, quería otro guitarrista, pero le daba miedo saber que la repuesta del pelirrojo fuera otro rechazo.

No sabe, así que lo intenta. Corre a él, sujetándole del hombro mientras el otro voltea de manera inmediata al toque; Stan lo mira decidido, habla sin titubeos, con fuerte y clara voz.

\- Quiero que me toques algo.

Pero... Solamente el silencio les envuelve por largos y pesados segundos.

\- ¡Amigo! - Ríe Kenny alto - ¡No creí que fueras gay! Eso se pide a solas.

Entonces, Stanley comprende el error de sus palabras y rápidamente suelta al jugador mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojizo por la vergüenza.

\- ¡N-No! ¡No quise decir eso!

Kyle frunce el ceño y se aleja.

\- ¡Espera, Kyle! ¡Juro que no era eso!

\- Aléjate de mí

\- ¡Quiero que toques en mi banda!

Respira entrecortadamente, tragando saliva de manera nerviosa mientras las carcajadas de Kenneth siguen haciendo eco en el lugar. Kyle lo observa largamente, accediendo a quedarse después de la vergonzosa declaración.

\- Me dijeron que eres buen guitarrista – Le explica más calmado – Y quiero que toques en mi banda para el concierto del sábado. No hay ningún premio de por medio, pero si a la gente le gusta, los maestros han accedido a darle al grupo más aclamado, algo recaudado de la función… Dinero o alguna otra cosa.

Kyle sigue escuchando algún otro argumento para convencerle, aunque ya conoce su propia respuesta.

\- No tengo más para atarte a mi grupo, después del concierto, seguirás con tu vida, no estás obligado a seguir - Toma aire – Tampoco te estoy rogando a participar, estás en todo tu derecho de rechazar.

Pero Stan realmente quería arrodillarse rogando que el joven pelirrojo aceptara su propuesta, ¿Dónde encontraría a otro guitarrista bien experimentado como Kyle? Aunque no lo había oído en vivo, Kenny presumía que así era – _Cuando él tampoco lo había escuchado_ -.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Si su vida era un cliché, Kyle aceptaría por el hecho de que un concierto le abriría nuevos horizontes…

\- Lo siento, pero ya no toco…

No fue así.

Sólo lo observa irse por la gran puerta del auditorio acompañado de su amigo de tez morena, y él suspira dejando caerse en los primeros asientos del lugar, llevándose las manos a la cara, seguida de un suspiro de decepción.

\- Al menos lo intentamos – Alienta Kenny

Lo que le molestaba, era que Kyle se había quedado a oír su explicación cuando pudo haber rechazado todo desde el inicio, ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

* * *

No sale de su departamento todo el domingo, parte de su zona de confort hasta el día lunes por la mañana, cuando recuerda que tiene un examen de Toxicología del que sabe, va a reprobar por no haberse preparado adecuadamente como otras veces.

Después del examen, todo un futuro distinto se pasa por su cabeza. No sabe por qué, pero quiere llorar.

Finge poner atención al resto de sus clases, pero está tan perdido, que son sus compañeros quienes le pasan las notas del día por primera vez en los años que llevaba estudiando esa carrera. Se siente perdido, y no sabe absolutamente por qué.

Se despide de sus compañeros de su clase de virología y pasa de presentarse a su entrenamiento de inicio de semana, camina a su auto rápidamente antes de encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, que le preguntarían la razón de su ausencia, y lo enciende ignorando su móvil que suena con " _It's time_ " de _Imagine Dragons_ en tono de llamada.

Tiene hambre, así que se desvía del tramo común para ir a la zona de comida buscando alguno de los negocios que le llamen la atención, entonces, de manera rápida, halla el indicado.

Se estaciona en unos de los lugares indicados, sale dejando su celular en el asiento delantero del copiloto y tras asegurarse de que deja cerradas las cuatro puertas y encendida la alarma, se lleva las manos dentro de su chaqueta café para entrar al café.

Sin demora, va hacia la barra buscando su cartera mientras el cajero hacia su entrada.

\- ¿Stan?

Y él levanta la mirada con sorpresa y ligera alegría.

\- ¡Hey, Tweek! – Sonríe

Era la primera vez que visitaba dicho lugar y admite sentirse bien al ver a Tweek detrás de la barra.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunta el rubio estirándola la carta de comidas, más que nada, sándwiches

\- Quise romper hoy la rutina – Responde aceptando la carta mientras mira el menú de bebidas

Pide un café cappuccino frío y un emparedado completo, Tweek le pide tomar asiento mientras le preparaban su pedido que él mismo le iría a dejar. Busca lugares vacíos, hallando uno con un rostro conocido. Guarda su cartera mientras sonríe.

\- Hey, Craig… ¿Por qué no me sorprende hallarte aquí?

El joven de cabello negro levanta la mirada de la mesa y le saluda con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Huyendo del entrenamiento? – Le pregunta en tono bromista

\- Sabes que yo no entreno los lunes

\- Entonces ni el capitán ofensivo y defensivo en el entrenamiento de inicio de semana – Ríe acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla – Somos bastante responsables

Tweek llega con su pedido y desvía la mirada hacia la calle cuando ve a Craig insinuársele, con palabras llenas de cursilería y algunos besos robados que hacen a Tweek darle algunos golpes en el hombro con bochorno fingiendo a la vez fastidio, molesto por la interrupción en su trabajo. Su relación era demasiado dulce.

Le dolía el pecho cada que pensaba que su relación con Wendy fue así alguna vez…

Abre los ojos después de mantenerlos cerrados y aburridos, mira hacia la calle una vez más, cuando observa una tercera presencia que le hacen levantarse de la mesa ocasionando desconcierto en sus otros dos amigos.

Sale corriendo, disculpándose con el cliente que recién entraba, y grita.

\- ¡Kyle!

El muchacho se detiene y voltea, confundido tras haber escuchado su nombre en boca de un desconocido, da un paso atrás cuando reconoce al capitán del equipo, al príncipe azul de cientos de chicas dentro de la universidad… Stanley Marsh.

Bufa cuando se le acerca.

\- Amigo, que coincidencia.

\- ¿Lo es? – Alza una de sus cejas

\- Claro, ¿Acaso sigues pensando en el hecho bochornoso del sábado?

Ya lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Qué quieres…? – Demanda Broflovski

\- ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Está bien para ti si te invito algo? ¿Un café, quizá?

Kyle no era tonto, sabía que el acercamiento de Stan a su persona, era por el asunto de que formara parte de su grupo para el concierto del sábado, después de dicho día, las cosas volverían a su punto común.

\- ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien más tocar con ustedes? – Responde a su invitación – Ya te dije que yo ya no toco.

No tiene sentido fingir.

\- Me atrapaste, lo admito – Muestra ambas manos en tono derrotado - ¿No puedo ni convencerte?

Kyle se cruza de brazos alzando una de sus cejas.

\- No, no puedo, lo siento – Suspira rascándose una mejilla – Sólo... creí que sería grandioso… Aunque no te he oído tocar, apuesto que sería bueno tenerte. ¿Por qué jamás nos hemos topado?

Aquello sí le sorprende.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Duda

\- Me enteré que fuiste el capitán de baloncesto un año, ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

\- Ser el capitán quita mucho tiempo. Supongo, lo sabes bien. - Se encoge de hombros – Tenía muchas cosas encima entonces

\- Sí, pero… - Toma aire – No sé, tengo una idea vaga…

Niega con la cabeza, pero ya plantó interés en Kyle, quien entrecierra los ojos incitándole a continuar.

\- ¿Qué? - Suelta

\- Algo me dice que pudimos ser buenos amigos, si nos hubiéramos conocido desde antes. – Ríe con vergüenza – Es una idea loca.

Y Kyle se siente adulado de recibir las palabras del príncipe azul que parecen ser honestas.

\- Supongo que es todo entonces. Te veo después

Stan se despide con la mano y una ligera sonrisa, no podía obligarle a participar en su banda porque así no era él; Si estaba de acuerdo en participar, entonces que así fuese, de lo contrario, prefería plancharse sobre su cama oyendo a _Imagine Dragons_ todo el fin de semana tras no haber encontrado otro guitarrista.

\- Espera, Stan.

Su corazón late al llamado de su nombre en labios de Kyle, los nervios comienzan a golpearle.

\- Si tanto estás interesado en que toque el sábado… Creo que podría

Dándole la espalda y en sus adentros, Stan se siente el ganador de un combate feroz, que buen plan aquel de lucir desinteresado.

\- Sé que dije que ya no tocaba, pero… Creo que podría hacerlo esta vez

\- ¡¿De verdad?! No tienes que sentirte obligado – Finge desinterés una vez más

\- Será divertido, creo… - Sonríe

Da una celebración disimulada que Kyle no alcanza a notar, después de todo, también era un excelente actor, tenía talentos que podría presumir.

\- ¡Gracias!

Busca en los diversos bolsillos de su ropa su aparato favorito, su celular, pero no está en ninguno de ellos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

Confundido, Kyle lo observa correr hasta la zona de aparcamiento, reconoce entre todos los autos, el del príncipe azul, mientras Stan lanzaba maldiciones al aire.

Vuelve con él, regulando su reparación mostrando con nerviosismo su teléfono, agitándolo de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Crees que...? - Carraspea con vergüenza - ¿Crees que podrías darme tu número? Ya sabes... ¡Para ponernos de acuerdo con los ensayos!

Kyle está sorprendido por todas las caras que Stanley le mostró en menos de treinta minutos, algunas de ellas, que nunca mostraba en público por más de cinco segundos.

\- Claro, anota.

Desbloquea su teléfono y busca su agenda mientras Kyle espera, Stan se ríe tontamente porque no es capaz de encontrar la agenda, rueda los ojos cuando abre una aplicación que no era y lanza un quejido pues su móvil está actuando en su contra cuando menos lo quiere.

\- ¡Estás haciéndome quedar mal! - Le susurra molesto.

Kyle ríe bajito y Stan levanta la mirada con vergüenza.

\- Estoy... Estoy pensando comprarme un nuevo teléfono después - Explica rápidamente - Ya está.

Kyle le da los dígitos de su número, Stan lo guarda y le llama para verificar que es el correcto. El teléfono contrario suena y las pupilas de Stan brillan al tono que escucha.

\- ¡Es Imagine Dragons! Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien lo pone como tono.

\- Hay que variar de vez en cuando.

Ambos se sonríen y rápidamente captan sus acciones.

\- Entonces yo... Te hablo más tarde, o mañana... ¡Te hablo después!

\- De acuerdo. - Ríe.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres un café? - Vuelve a ofrecer, esta vez, más honesto

Kyle desvía su mirada a la ventana que daba al interior de café, atrapando la mirada de los amigos de Stan, Craig y Tweek, quienes los miran con disimulo.

\- Bueno... No soy de café

\- Yo tampoco, aunque eso recuerda que pedí uno... - Ríe nervioso - ¡Pero pide lo que quieras!

Kyle vuelve a mirar a los amigos de Stan y cuando parecen hablar entre ellos, le da una respuesta.

\- Acepto, ¿Pero podría ser otro día? Voy tarde a casa.

\- ¡No hay problema! Es mi culpa haberte retenido.

\- Entonces es un hecho - Le da una palmadita en el hombro volviéndose a acomodar su mochila - Nos vemos luego, Stanley.

Stan levanta la mano para despedirse del joven de cabello rojizo, cuando éste cruza la calle y se pierde entre los transeúntes, sonríe enormemente abrazando su teléfono celular.

Observa el nombre de Kyle registrado en su agenda, y en contra de sus pensamientos, besa la pantalla. Se siente como si hubiera recibido un autógrafo John Elway antes de su retiro.

Ya todo iba a ser mejor.

* * *

 _ **Pues esta vez, traigo un pequeño fic (Porque no tiene más de cinco capítulos) basado en el capítulo de Héroes de Guitarra. No tendrá guiños idénticos a los del capítulo porque para eso está el original (?).**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, más que agradecer por haber leído, los vería la siguiente semana.**_

 _ **Les agradecería mucho leer sus opiniones, así sabré qué les gusta o qué les disgusta y cómo mejorar para que la lectura sea más amena.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


End file.
